Seven
by Green the Cat
Summary: Seven colors, seven sins, seven virtues - seven ways for Kotone to have a relationship.
1. A Painted Forest

Green is back! I had this rather insane thought earlier so I wrote it. Read the story bit, then read below for more information.

I don't own Pokemon - I own a can of soda.

* * *

**1. Red**

Kotone could barely think, breathing seemed hard and pain coursed through her veins. Her brown eyes registered the Ilex Forest, but the information seemed useless. Her heart beat faster, and then slowed down to a painful pace. When strong hands grabbed her and pulled her close, Kotone couldn't do much more than whimper and look at the man holding her.

A young man with crimson hair and silver eyes looked down at her. She saw his lips move, but she couldn't seem to hear his words. A whisper of wind blew the rest of his statement away and took her breath with it. However, Kotone wasn't done just yet, she couldn't give in without a fight.

"Silver…"

She couldn't finished and fell into a blackness that didn't ever seem to end.

**2. Ira**

Silver had been described as many things, most involving a reference to him being some sort of evil bastard. Even with getting Kotone to a hospital with Alakazam, no one knew if the brunette would pull through or not. So Silver, as per usual, gave a few insults and stormed out of the building with his Pokemon following after him. Silver had a feeling it was trying to keep him from causing bloodshed. He scoffed and kicked at a rock.

The rock skittered down the street and ran into a wall with a light clack. Silver's gaze followed it until he caught sight of something much more interesting.

Some dumb Rocket grunt was watching the hospital with a diligence reserved for the police. Silver's lips curled into a mockery of smile as he approached the grunt. He purposefully scuffed his boot against the sidewalk. The grunt whipped his head around trying to find Silver in the surrounding darkness, amusing the redheaded trainer. Silver stepped into the streetlamp's dim light and was further humored by the horror-stricken face of the Rocket.

"So you are why she's in the hospital?," Silver drawled, tilting his head back as if contemplating something.

"I didn't put the Champion there!," the grunt protested, then realized his mistake.

Silver gave the older man a cruel smile before proceeding to beat the man. Blood painted his knuckles, but it was worth the pain in his hands to cause a Rocket even more agony. Silver gave a dark laugh as he walked away from the broken man, completely ignoring the red stains on his hands and his Pokemon's shrill cries of reprimand.

**3. Patience**

Waiting for Kotone to get well enough to wake up took every scrap of patience Silver possessed, though he was glad that she had survived her encounter. His gray eyes took in every scar Kotone know possessed: two long lines adorned either side of her shoulder before converging near her throat and becoming two little pricks, another line followed the curve of her side and stopped only after making a curve towards the small of her back, and small line ran across her cheek to brush her nose. The brunette Champion had been pretty before he supposed, but now Kotone was beautiful. He leaned forward to kiss the scar on her cheek, his thoughts cementing once his lips brushed the still-healing flesh.

Yes, she was perfect and Silver would keep her that way. He would protect her from any more attacks, but this one would be the only assault where he allowed her enemy to live. He gave a grin – yes, the next idiot to attack his Kotone would die.

Perhaps his girlfriend had a point about patience being a virtue.

* * *

This is the end, but at the same time it's not. Don't expect to see anymore Silver x Kotone in here, but I would like it if you read this to the end. It will make a bit more sense then, but for now trust me - a little anyway.

Oh, for Silver x Kotone fans, read this bit. This is a contest just for the above pairing, if you want a work of art for this couple continue on. The first person to tell me how much dirt is in a right cylindrical hole with a height of 4 inches and a diameter of 2 inches wins the prize. A work of art may include (but is not limited to) poetry, a full-length story, a drawing, a collage, ect. Nothing three-dimensional that I will have to physically mail you, I am a broke college student that can't afford to mail a box with a clay thing in it - don't have any clay either. So whatever you want besides 3D objects and any kind of music is the prize - I don't know how to play an instrument besides a piano and I don't really remember my lessons so... Any who, have fun. You'll hear from me soon.

Adieu - Green the Cat


	2. Blurred Boundaries

This chapter is a bit weird, but perhaps it will make since once you get to the bottom. Oh, for clarification's sake, Lucia is the German name for Dawn/Platinum/Hikari/ect. okay. Now onward!

* * *

**1. Orange**

Lucia had traveled to Johto on a whim, a mere passing thought that she shouldn't have taken so seriously. Barry had wanted to be Champion, the one sitting in a dull room waiting for challengers, and he had beaten Cynthia in an attempt to prove that he could hold the position if only for a few days. So she went with it as she had been dying to escape that plain room. Lucia told Cynthia that she could have her title back if she could just leave. The blonde Champion had laughed a small tinkling sound that was too attractive for Lucia's tastes, and allowed the blue-haired girl to leave with the title of Champion.

Now Lucia watched the sky go from blue to pink to startling orange from atop her perch – her Floatzel was immensely enjoying his time in the water. A splash sounded near her and Lucia turned her head, and her body, towards the sound. What came out of the water shouldn't have been so alluring, but Lucia couldn't hide her preferences anymore. After all, if she didn't even take a second glance at Riley of all men, she was more than likely never going to acknowledge the opposite gender. Women were so much more appealing, even if sometimes Lucia wished they weren't.

But the young woman who seemed to just pop out of the water was more than appealing, she was arousing. Yes, the girl was a bit plain compared to her blue hair and equally blue eyes, but she touched Lucia's soul in a way not even Riley's aura could. Her short, pigtailed brown hair was beautiful; more so than Cynthia's golden locks or Lucia's silken blue strands. Lucia could have stared at the girl for hours and been perfectly content, but then that girl noticed her.

"Oh, hello.," she said, a voice similar to honey, "I'm Kotone. You are…?"

"Lucia."

With that, Lucia made her first friend from Johto and started down the most painful path she could imagine.

**2. Gula**

"No, Lucia.," Kotone said, her accented voice carrying a sharp note of anger. Lucia ignored it and continued on.

"Just one kiss, please. I know someone who can give you a Riolu egg, I'll even call him for you.," Lucia pleaded as she tugged on her scarf.

The National Park was cold today, but as it was the middle of winter this shouldn't have been unusual. Cold also meant little after traipsing about through a blizzard on Mt. Coronet, but Kotone's adamant refusal made the winter breeze harsher. However, the emphasis on 'him' seemed to have broken through Kotone's stubbornness.

"You call now, make sure, and I'll think while you do that.," Kotone finally said after several moments of thought.

Lucia didn't even blink as she dialed Riley's number, the cellphone in her hand a pale shadow to Kotone's PokeGear. It rang three times before the steel-type user even deemed it necessary to acknowledge the phone call, then again he had way of slow that would have made any other girl go red with lust and embarrassment.

"Hello-," Riley began, but was quickly cut off by the Sinnoh Champion.

"Do you have another Riolu egg?," Lucia asked, her pink boot tapping against concrete.

"Yes, why?," Riley answered, a bit hesitantly. He was getting roped into something and he knew it.

"The Johto Champion would really like one…," Lucia said and trailed off, leaving poor Riley to try and figure out what was going on in her head.

"Could you come here and bring it to her?"

Riley choked on the air he had been breathing and Kotone blinked before smiling.

"If he can meet me here, we have a deal Lucia.," Kotone said, her rose lips curving into an elegant smile.

Riley was still choking on air, but managed to reply 'yes' before hanging up. Lucia smiled, it seemed she was a glutton for punishment.

**3. Temperance**

Why he had ever agreed to go to Johto, he would never know, but Lucario seemed to enjoy being free of his PokeBall for the time being. The sight that greeted him upon his arrival in Olivine City, however, was not so… comforting.

Lucia had the Champion of the region in a rather heated lip-lock and didn't seem to want her to go. He had known that Lucia vastly preferred women over men, but this was ridiculous. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Riley.," Lucia drawled, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on her face, her thin arm holding the brunette beside her in place while she greeted her friend.

"Kotone, this is Riley. He's the one with the egg.," Lucia said and gave the brunette a small push forward.

Riley felt his exchange with Kotone would be the first of many, so he offered his phone number as he carefully handed the Johto Champion the egg. He was well aware of the reprimanding gaze of his Lucario, as well as the longing in Lucia's quick and subtle glances at her friend. Kotone left soon after the exchange with an invitation to the local hotel, she insisted since he had come so far just deliver an egg. A bit hesitant, he accepted the offer while he watched her walk off, then he turned his sapphire gaze to Lucia.

"What the hell was that about?"

Lucia only smiled in response before adjusting the white hat she wore and turning down a different street.

"Even a glutton such as I cannot partake of her.," Lucia said as she walked down the street away from him.

Riley looked to his Lucario, though the jackal-like Pokemon merely crossed its paws before continuing to ignore him, and then sighed. Lucia's poetics aside, he knew she needed to practice not attacking her desire, but he had no idea where the hotel was. Perhaps the PokeMart sold maps…

* * *

The damn Doc Manager was giving me hell, so I had to copy and paste this whole damn thing. I just uploaded a document yesterday or maybe at some time in the early am hours of the day and now it's saying that my documents aren't compatible, even the one I uploaded yesterday. Eh, I probably need to update my computer and it will quit saying that... hopefully. Any way, I decided to do something different with this lovely little chapter - girl with girl. Now, as my profile states, I myself am female, however I have no inclination whatsoever to be a lesbian. That being said, I do however enjoy reading decent stories whether the couple be heterosexual or not. I am of the opinion, that if one likes reading about gay men and they themselves are not a gay man that they should not tick their nose up in the air when they come across a lesbian story. Same rule should apply to men as well because it wouldn't be fair to be sexist, but the likely-hood of that happening is slim to none and slim left about an hour ago. Still either be of that sexual orientation, homosexual, or read about heterosexual couples OR accept that fact that if you allow one gender to be homosexual without insults you need to not be a hypocrite and allow the other gender the same courtesy. Please, don't argue with me on this because this rant is not about the above story - which hopefully you care about more than my rants - but note that if you do argue with me, I'm not going to acknowledge it more than likely. I was raised to be open-minded, closed-minded comments about sexual orientation don't qualify as valid in that regard. Now, my opinion on homosexuals aside, what did you think about how I portrayed Lucia - which is an awesome name by the way - and Kotone? Just remembered something kind of important, do NOT use the word 'gay' in messages on my things please. The term may be used to describe being happy or gay men or women, but NOT stupid. I am asking very nicely considering that this is the internet and I'm not sure what I could do to stop you, but please? Now, really, ranting aside - what did you think? I would really like to know about how well - or not - I portrayed a lesbian Lucia. Forgive me, but the reason Kotone gave a kiss in exchange for a Riolu egg is: if someone you know pretty damn well offers you a free Pokemon, what do you do? You take their offer and run off with that Pokemon like the fires of hell are chasing you, that and a Riolu in HeartGold and SoulSilver is pretty hard to get without a Wi-Fi connection, trust me I've tried and in the end I traded with myself to get one. Wow... long author's note so I'll try and wrap this up real quick.

Contest time! First person to tell me what these acronyms stand for wins. They are as follows: RGB, CMYK, DMC, and DP. Winner can actually just haggle with me on prize, but- WARNING: I am a college student, I CANNOT and WILL NOT buy you a prize. Participating in these contests will not win you an iPad or a new phone, but I am tired of trying to come up with something new for every contest. Why are there still contests then you may ask and the answer is because I like them and I like to get you engaged in my stories as best as possible. Unfortunately for you 'yuri' lovers, there will be no more girl-on-girl action, even if it was only a kiss, therefore if you want more answer the above contest. Any who, due to mystic forces, I know have no idea if I should leave these chapters unconnected or find a way to string them together. So while I ponder about the meaning of life and my next chapter's central story, you should review and help me out. Coming soon, you shall have a - cartoon - face to put with me - Green. Oh the joy and excitement! That and the female character from FR/LG is known as Leaf in my mind, thought you should know due to my pen name.

Adieu - Green the Cat


	3. A Broken Mirror

Sorry about the really long on the last chapter, but whatever. There was fucking ice falling from the sky today - while I was walking to the store and still falling on the way back. I really really don't like ice. Any who, enjoy this next chapter as I've finally figured out something to do with the story. Genres are more likely about to change, but that will be reviewed in depth after the kind of creepy chapter below.

* * *

**1. Yellow**

Blue awoke with a start, his dreams haunting him for mere seconds after waking up. He glanced around the room and was satisfied when his empty bedroom greeted him. Too soon, however, he caught the sound of someone in his sister's house – someone who didn't know where anything was if the racket below was any indication. Due to living on the road for quite some time, Blue had developed the habit of sleeping in his clothes and never deemed it important enough to correct.

After flinging the light blanket off him and grabbing Arcanine's PokeBall, Blue went downstairs to potentially murder the person who thought being awake at five in the morning was a good idea. That and the moron was in his sister's house and he was fairly sure he didn't know them.

Unfortunately, the kitchen light was on and blinded him long enough for the intruder – no, it was a girl and not just any girl.

"Kotone! What the hell are doing?," Blue yelled, nearly deafening himself with the sudden noise.

The brunette in question just glanced over at him before stirring whatever she was cooking. Blue noticed the subtle shaking of her hands, the paleness of her face, and he could only wonder what the hell had happened to her. He soon become uncomfortable with the heavy silence that Kotone didn't seem to want to break and sat down at the small table. Blue officially was not a morning person.

"What's with the egg?," he asked, if only to break the silence. Even Red's quiet didn't bother him like this and that shouldn't be possible.

"An acquaintance gave it to me.," she answered and her voice cracked.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? Daisy said to ask you."

Blue could only choke on the coffee she had given him.

**2. Superbia**

Life with Kotone was similar to life with his sister - though his sister didn't have any rather insane ex-boyfriends to deal with. He never could get why she running from the sociopathic redhead, but at least Kotone told him about Silver before the teenager actually showed up. Speaking of which –

"Go away!"

Blue had just about had it with the little fucking punk and was about to throw something – preferably large and heavy – at him, specifically his head. Now once Silver was gone, Kotone had this way of thanking him that gave his ego a serious boost – especially since it was partly, mostly, her fault that it had even diminished in the first place. In almost every battle she fought against him, Kotone slaughtered him. In fact, his current loss, at best, was taking down her damn Dewgong and equally frustrating Jumpluff before he got his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Unfortunately for Silver and fortunately for Blue's pride, training with Kotone meant that Silver beating him was going to some time and too much effort apparently. Silver had just recalled his Crobat and gave Blue a glare before leaving.

Blue merely walked back into his sister's house – he really needed to buy his own place or at least rent something – and finally decided to ask Kotone something.

"Why are hiding from him if you can thrash him easier than you can me?"

Kotone gave the former Champion a soul-piercing stare before tugging her shirt so he could see her shoulder. There was a deep red mark and Blue almost felt sick looking at it. A very elegant 'S' was carved onto the back of her shoulder, it almost looked like a tattoo, but the healing mark was not such an innocent thing. No, that mark was almost unmistakably a wound – a knife wound that would never go away. 'S' for Silver.

Blue looked away.

**3. Humility**

Kotone gave her host a chaste kiss on the cheek before setting out for the day. She pulled the jacket, a gift Blue had given her after seeing the damage done to her body, tighter around her slim shoulders. She could still see the horror in his honey-colored eyes as he registered what Silver had managed to do.

So now she was broken and hiding, completely humiliated and still trying hatch the egg Riley had given her before the… accident. She wanted to give a weak laugh as she hugged the egg to her chest. Actually, Riley had given the Riolu egg to her almost exactly seven minutes before she was attacked. If she was being exact, the true time was seven minute and eleven-and-half seconds. Perhaps she should have stayed with Riley and showed him where the hotel was, but no one could change the past and when she saw her reflection in the window of the PokeMart, she flinched and walked away.

* * *

Okay this story has gone off from the original idea in my head, like derailed into the side mountain off, but it seems like a good derail at the moment. What do you think? Also, what about the genre? Romance might be its sub-category, but it seems that either horror or drama is its first and I'm not sure enough to make the call just yet. So review or something and let me know your thoughts because my thoughts are disturbing apparently - the above scenario should be enough proof of that.

Any who, here's a challenge: name the seven levels of classification for any living thing. If you want, use a house cat as reference for finding them. Hint: Kids Play Chess On Friday Go See - an acronym I learned in high school. First person who gets it can haggle with me on a reward, but I just had thought for yet another fanfiction involving your challenge. So influence me to alter it to your desires dear challenger.

Adieu - Green the Cat


	4. Ghostly Affairs

This chapter was quite a bit harder to write than the last, but here it is and I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

**1. Green**

Morty had been envious of Kotone when she showed him, not one, but both of Johto's legendary Flying-types. Ho-oh was beautiful and glittered like the sun while Lugia glowed with moonlit radiance. Kotone gave him a smile and left Ecruteak with the two creatures. He barely saw the Champion after that incident.

Now, Morty was more than happy that Arceus didn't grant wishes. Kotone was healed, but only physically speaking. His violet eyes saw the stains on her soul and he let her in his home without a word spoken between them.

Though, as the brunette paced about his living room, Morty almost wanted to ask why.

**2. Invidia**

The Ghost-type trainer was startled out of meditation by a cry. It sounded like a child – human or not, Morty didn't know, but it was loud. With a huff, he got to his feet and walked into the living room.

Of all the things he had braced himself for, a baby Riolu was not one of them. There was a reason he preferred Ghost-types just as there was a reason Kotone and himself barely spoke to one another. He watched as the tiny Fighting-type clapped its paws before trying to smash his coffee table. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Then Kotone smiled a true smile and Morty felt that all was forgiven – even if he did have to buy a new table. Her soul was radiant when she was happy and to have the same woman whom had caught Ho-oh made a broken table and a frisky Fighting-type in his house was more than worth it. Morty was still jealous of her though.

**3. Kindness**

Kotone felt that she had over-stayed her welcome as Morty turned a violet glare towards her new team member. The stubborn Riolu had developed a rather serious nature compared to some of her other Pokemon, but considering that he was attached to her soul and all its damage, it figured that Fighting-type quickly lost most of its playfulness. As such, Morty had gone through many a piece of furniture and was starting to get annoyed about it.

Kotone woke earlier that morning, set down a PokeBall and a note, then left with her rather protective Riolu behind her.

When Morty got up later that day and didn't hear any breaking noises, he began to get worried. He was up and dressed in a few moments before he registered that he couldn't feel anything inside his house. Except for his restless Pokemon, Gengar especially, he couldn't feel a single soul stirring. One look into the living room confirmed his suspicions. Kotone had left his home with a single note and PokeBall. He could sense that it was another Ghost-type, but he didn't bother looking at either the note or Kotone's gift.

He merely wanted his friend back.

* * *

I was working on a cover for this story the other day and the end result was HAPPY - I mean sugar-infused, toothache-rendering sweet happy. Due to the rather dark nature of this story, I have decided not to use this particular piece of art. Oh well. So, do you like it so far? I didn't put any dialogue in this chapter, but considering everything, I think that it worked out for the best. Oh, I'll eventually stop pestering you with challenges or whatever, but now is not that time.

Challenge: The theme I used to create this fanfiction is seven, so let's what you can come up for 7. Due to the personalization of such a challenge, send everything for this challenge to my e-mail - greenthecat ymail. I may change all challenges to being done this way so... Have fun! Think seven!

Adieu - Green the Cat


	5. An Electric Touch

The fifth chapter of 'Seven' now up for your viewing pleasure. Okay, now once you read the lovely story below be warned for large note near bottom. Enjoy my pretties.

* * *

**1. Blue**

Remembering time spent with Lucia, Kotone packed her bags. She had told Lance to take his position back for the time being as she didn't know how long she would be gone. She only took her main team with her as she boarded the ferry. The next few days aboard the ferry would keep her battling skills sharp and keep her mind off the only scar she couldn't hide. The pale line streaked across her cheek and she had developed the habit of looking at people with the left side of her face – the unscarred side.

The people she battled stopped trying to see the other cheek due to how a young girl had cried when she saw the scar. It took a few hours to convince herself to leave her cabin. Actually, if it wasn't her Typhlosion she probably wouldn't have left until the ferry reached her destination.

At dusk on the third day, the ferry docked and let passengers off at the harbor.

Sunyshore City of Sinnoh.

**2. Luxuria**

She saved the Sunyshore Gym Leader for last, she didn't want to embarrass him by thrashing him without a single Sinnoh gym badge. Too soon, she had swept through the Sinnoh gyms and was preparing to take on Volkner – the 'Shining, Shocking Star'.

True to his eighth Gym Leader place, Volkner was somewhat of a challenge. He was strong as hell, but Kotone was used to training with Blue – a fact that most people overlooked simply due to his name being a color. Kotone shrugged as her Nidoking proceeded to smash the field around them, Ground-types had the advantage in this gym and her Pokemon seemed more than eager to make that fact apparent. She gave a weak smile as she finally forced to switch to a different Pokemon. Volkner had lasted a bit longer than Lt. Surge, but the two had a similar fighting style – destroy the opponent before they destroyed you. Kotone blamed all war-like vocabulary to describe battling on being near the strict lieutenant for long periods of time.

Though Volkner had forced her to switch to a different Pokemon, she had a feeling he wouldn't be lasting much longer. Silver – she shivered – had a habit of challenging her out of the blue when they were younger and, as such, she learned not the keep her strongest Pokemon in the front of her team.

Kotone nearly chuckled as she proven right. Typhlosion ate through the rest of Volkner's team with little more than a few huffs of fire.

It was Volkner handed her the badge that all her fears came down on her.

His hand had brushed hers, completely accidental by the look on the blonde's face, and she felt a rush. Her brown eyes widened to mirror his surprised blue eyes. She knew the moment he saw her cheek because he narrowed his eyes and his hand twitched – probably instinct to touch the damaged skin.

She dropped into a flawless bow as she recalled her Typhlosion , she would take her team to PokeCenter before leaving Sunyshore. Kotone was startled out of her thoughts by the Gym Leader clearing his throat and speaking.

"What is your name?"

His voice was rich and pleasant, but it terrified her all the same. She clutched her bag's straps before replying.

"Kotone."

Her voice was hoarse and quiet from disuse over the last several months. She had been – still was – terrified that if she talked too much, she would tell someone everything. Kotone wasn't ready for that, she didn't know if she ever would be.

With her name given to the blonde, Kotone left with the intent of leaving Sinnoh.

**3. Chastity**

Volkner ran his fingers over his PokeBalls before going to the computer. The International Database of Trainers should be able to help him find out exactly who the scarred girl was before she came to Sinnoh. Judging from her name, Volkner reasoned, she was either from Kanto of Johto. That being said, her first set of badges looked to be from the Johto League, but he wasn't entirely sure on that.

So with the regions dwindled down to a few, he typed in what little information he did know about the brunette girl.

_First Name: Kotone_

_Pokemon: Typhlosion, Nidoking_

_Search Regions: Kanto, Johto_

It only took a few minute before a much younger picture of the brunette popped up. Volkner almost choked on the coffee he was drinking.

_Full Name: Kotone Kimura_

_Pokemon: Typhlosion, Nidoking, Dewgong, Jumpluff, Dragonite_

_Home Region: Johto_

_Trainer ID: 29871_

_Status: Champion_

He had just fought and had been defeated by a Champion. Well, damn… at least he lost to a very worthy opponent.

He gave a small smile and rested his chin on his hand, swirling the coffee in his cup with the other. Too bad she had left, that chaste touch – that simple brush of skin – made him want to know more. He took a drink of coffee before closing the window and shutting the computer down. As he locked the doors to the gym, he felt a storm coming and thought it best to close a touch early, he sighed. Well, at least he knew that the young woman was entirely out of reach and that was fine with him. Volkner knew he wasn't fond of brunettes any way and felt that his current line of thought needed to be smashed against the side of a wall. Or, less hazardous to his health, go terrorize Roark in the Underground. He smirked, yes that was an excellent idea.

* * *

Fuck yeah, I'm awesome! I was reading a fanfic the other day, on this site, and something at the bottom of the author's note bugged me. The author in question wanted a certain number of reviews before posting the next chapter and I stopped for a moment. My question, and therefore problem with this method of getting reviews, is this: if you're writing an uncommon pairing, like I am known to do excessively, your readers have shrunk to incredible minority within a fandom as well as the fact you are making a reader work for something they shouldn't have to do anything for. If you are writing a fanfiction and are using this method, sometimes the number of reviews is highly misleading, the fanfiction in question had an unusually high number of reviews for an abnormal pairing and rather unpolished writing skills - assume nothing by NUMBER of reviews, judge by what the reviews actually say. This was my lesson and now I share my revelations with you - but really, making someone work for what is already something you do in your spare time, that's kind of sad. To my name, with ALL of my stories, I have less than 10 reviews last I checked and though they are few in number those reviews are helpful... for the most part. Just one review for a story makes my day and I don't like pestering people for an optional review to update a chapter - kind of makes me think of my old English classes where at least three people had to read and edit your paper, being different people every time in a class of less than 20, and if you didn't get those names on your paper, you couldn't write the next draft and therefore, if you continued to avoid people, you failed the project. Now, the difference between a fanfiction and an English paper is that one is optional, the other is not and if you don't do it you FAIL... your English class anyway. So, since writing something here is an option, not a requirement, making people sign your virtual paper is ridiculous. My piece said about that review-gathering method, I rest my argument for another day.

Any who! No challenge this chapter and more than likely not for the next chapter either. But... oh hell with it! Guess how many chapters will be in this story. Considering everything, this isn't much of a challenge but more of speed thing. First one gets... a large prize! There will be a second and third place for this one - see profile for details. Now remember to com back tomorrow!

Adieu - Green the Cat


	6. Finding Home

Green returns! Important news regarding 'Ending the Cycle' at the bottom! More plot/character-development than you can shake a stick at! Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Indigo**

Kotone ran as fast and as far from Sinnoh and Johto as she could. Shame clung to her like a blanket and she just wanted to cry and hide. So she did the next best thing, she ran from the source of her problem. Silver was in Johto so she couldn't – wouldn't – go there and Lucia – Volkner – resided in Sinnoh. Kanto was too close to her former home._ Home. _Kotone gave a shiver.

No place with so many bad memories to overcome every pleasant thought she'd ever had could be called home.

Kotone ran further and further, at least mentally, and her wish to escape the past almost came true. She was traveling the Unova region when she discovered it. 'It' being a small town tucked into a small niche of the Unova region and home to four curious teenagers - Nuvema Town.

The four new trainers reminded her of Johto. Cheren, for some reason, reminded her of Silver – with a much nicer attitude. Bianca acted like Gold - silly and a little behind, but a good person. White reminded Kotone of no one in Johto, but Kanto – the girl had Blue's pride in small doses, but much like former Champion, she meant well. Black was – Black was _her_ and it scared the hell out of her.

So Kotone travelled with the four friends and helped them truly start – after the whole Professor thing because otherwise the whole experience would be different. In return, they helped her heal. White would look back every now and then, her sapphire eyes locked to Kotone's cheek in curiosity when she did so. Cheren was consist in his talks, most being about Pokemon and how to bring out the best in his team – he had been quite excited to learn that she had once been a Champion. Bianca, poor Bianca, tried to make Kotone feel better by having little talks about life and such – though Kotone couldn't offer much information in her forced silence, she was touched. Black merely played with her Pokemon on the days where giving _any_ affection was a daunting task.

Together they walked with Kotone merely offering advice, she didn't want them to earn any titles under unfair circumstances – a title they didn't earn.

**2. Acedia**

Of course, when Kotone finally met N, all of her progress in healing seemed to halt and fade away. Even though he looked nothing like Silver – hell, their personalities were polar opposite – the similarities between the two were painful to realize. Both were young men whose father was the leader – Kotone had a feeling Ghetsis was more powerful than he let on – of a criminal organization that stole Pokemon and was trying to take over the world.

Kotone fell back into depression and Typhlosion refused to go into to his Ball. When forced to retreat, he popped back out in moments to watch over his mistress.

One day, White snapped. With a growl – so much like Blue when he realized he was losing – White stomped up to the elder girl and proceeded to speak.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I understand you're upset, but Arceus damn it! Where is the cool girl who took on revived crime syndicate when she was ten? Talk damn it!"

Her friends stared for a moment before nodding, then abruptly looked away – only Black kept his brown gaze on her. White's brilliant blue eyes seemed to glow with anger, sadness, and heavy disappointment.

Kotone blinked her chocolate irises, then gave a smile and laughed.

All four teenagers stared at her for moment before joining in the Champion's laughter. It was when they had all settled down that evening that Kotone realized what was wrong and what she needed to do.

She had Typhlosion watch over them that night.

**3. Diligence**

Kotone had just hung up the phone with Lance – she had explained that she couldn't come back and that she resigned as the official Johto-Kanto Champion. Lance merely laughed and welcomed her back, then told her to find 'home' before she called again. Kotone smiled, Lance was a good friend.

Turning, she waved to her companions and took off down the bridge – the quartet had walked her back to Castelia City for her to catch the nearest ferry. With a smile and a promise to keep in touch, Kotone disappeared into the ship. She was going to Hoenn this time; she wanted time to think before settling down. Actually, Kotone wanted to feel where her soul said to stay. After all, she had been to every region except Hoenn, she knew she would have to get the feel for the last region before he found a home again.

With a tinkling laugh, Kotone leaned over the railing separating the ocean from her. Yes, it was time to find a new home.

* * *

I almost can't believe it, my little thought-bubble is nearly a fully finished story. Kind of makes me proud... Any who, there has been a slight problem regarding 'Ending the Cycle' - it has been so long since I've seen my own story that I can't remember how it 'felt'. All of my stories have their own 'feel' when I write them and when I left my precious alone for so long - due to a lack of computer access in general - I lost that feel. So I'm keeping what I've got, it's just going to go through some editing and general fixing up... I do sincerely apologize, but as soon as I can - between classes and homework and other things that have to get done - 'Ending the Cycle' will be up and running again.

No contest this time... no, really, my brain is practically mush right now and I still have things to do before I need to go to bed. Evil, evil early classes.

Please, enjoy this story, it's almost over. If you care to, drop a review or something, but if you truly have enjoyed my story thus far, I'm a very happy person - reviews or not.

Adieu - Green the Cat


	7. A Will of Steel

I have returned with the final chapter. I have two things - well, people - to mention. After chapter one had been uploaded, GioRocket gave a review and true encouragement to continue on with this story - the fuel for this self-imposed challenge. Now before I posted this chapter, I found that I had yet another review. This one from doublehumpedcamel with an interesting comment on the male character in this particular chapter. doublehumpedcamel was indeed correct. Now moving on - if either reviewer is reading this, for thanks of being encouraging and making my day (I had a sort of mini-celebration and bought some Voltage, not that I needed any sugar at the time, but whatever) I offer... requests. Whatever you guys want, I'm mostly game for so PM I guess to claim the magic lamp. For everyone else, much love to you guys and I hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

**1. Purple**

When Kotone stepped off the ferry and onto the firm earth of Hoenn, she knew she had found a place to be comfortable at the very least. She smoothed out the small wrinkles in the fabric of her yukata, the green fabric soft underneath her fingers. She smiled and urged Typhlosion to follow her to the shore of Lilycove City's bay.

The sea breeze greeted her scarred face and Kotone relaxed. She looked down at her clothes before turning her gaze to her faithful companion. She gave a twirl and looked back at him; the Fire-type merely huffed and gave her scolding look. She grinned and walked back towards the hotel nearby as she twirled her hair around her finger, glad she had made reservations before actually landing in Hoenn – tourists were everywhere at this time of year. So focused on her inner musings, she walked into something – well, someone upon examination.

He was odd-looking, but held out a hand for her to grab once he himself was standing.

"Thank you."

Her voice was still soft, but time in Unova had caused her to loosen up and talk more. She gave the stranger a smile only to blink when he frowned.

"Wait a minute… Kotone?," he asked. His voice took a surprised note that matched his facial expression.

She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment. She thought he looked familiar, but – then her brain seemed to function again.

"Steven, how nice to see you. It's been a few years hasn't it?," Kotone said. The smile tugging her lips turned into a full-blown grin.

He laughed and nodded.

"I'll be around for a while so stop by the cave just off the bay. I want to see how that Mudkip I gave you is doing.," Steven said.

"Sure thing."

Kotone walked off with a feeling of suppressed sadness. She needed to talk to someone and soon.

**2. Avaritia**

Steven had just managed to find a dusk stone when a brunette in a green dress-thing barreled into him. Tears marred her cheeks and he found himself utterly clueless as to what to do. He sat up though and pat her back until she seemed to calm down. He tucked the duck stone into his bag and looked at Kotone. She had seemed off the last few times she came to visit. Fortunately, for him anyway, he was spared talking by her voice. It was strangled and depressed, but determined.

"Over a year ago, I was attacked while walking around Olivine. I don't know remember much of anything other than being taken to Ilex Forest. Apparently, Silver had taken me to the hospital. While I was recovering, something snapped in that head of his and he carved an 's' into the back of my shoulder."

Kotone wavered, a few tears fell, and then she spoke again.

"But he hurt me more than that… I blame his father for not being there to teach him, though I'm not sure what good would have come of it. After that, I ran. Anywhere and everywhere that Silver couldn't find me. It didn't work until I left both Kanto and Johto. Sinnoh wasn't much of a reprieve either, but it was better than being found."

Steven listened closely and watched as the girl finally broke down. He wasn't being cruel, but she needed something – something his money couldn't buy and his knowledge couldn't fix. His thirst for knowledge was also a factor, but it shut down the moment she started crying again. Steven waited until she cried herself to sleep, and then moved her to the sleeping bag he carried around. He tossed a spare blanket over and called out his Metagross to watch over her.

He would until later to question his new friend, but for now she needed sleep and he wanted a new stone.

**3. Charity**

"Kotone, go to Mossdeep.," Steven said after a few weeks of having dealt with the moping girl.

She blinked and nodded, probably not understanding his demand. The brunette released her Dewgong at the bay and started on the long surf to Mossdeep. Steven groaned, but knew he would have to follow her within a few hours… more like less than an hour.

So he followed her on the back of his Skarmory, to be sure she didn't do something like drown herself while a fit passed. He called them fits because Kotone would just cry and cry and cry until either she fell asleep or he managed to calm her down. Either way, she had the inherent need to touch him as if to verify that he wasn't some evil, lecherous, insane man – given her experiences it was a reasonable need. However, when Covelily Resort called him of all people to get her to stop one night, Steven knew something had to be done.

Her moving in seemed mostly reasonable – he hoped.

* * *

It took several months before Kotone ever relaxed in his house, but once she did she didn't want to leave. Long after she had managed to heal at least partly. Steven didn't mind Kotone, but he wanted a damn good reason to let her stay. Again, he didn't want to be cruel or even just mean, but Kotone was a young woman – obviously – and he was a man – again, obvious. Kotone was also an attractive woman, scars be damned as he himself had one or two from fucking himself up while digging up rocks when he was younger.

"Why me of all the people in Hoenn?," Steven asked, a hand already running through his silver hair.

"You are home."

With a sigh, Steven resigned himself to the fact that Kotone wasn't going anywhere and gave in. He kissed her, being gentle until she demanded more, then they parted. Kotone looked satisfied and rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

One thing Steven had noticed a few years back was that Steel-type trainers tended to be very stubborn and he was no exception to this rule. It appeared, however, that Kotone was even more stubborn.

* * *

Yeah, down here! I have a few words for you before I close shop for now - editing sucks ass. For those curious or just don't know or too lazy to look it up the Latin words I used have the following meanings: Ira- wrath, Gula- gluttony, Superbia- pride, Invidia- envy, Luxuria- lust, Acedia- sloth, Avaritia- greed. Also, my self-imposed challenge was to post 'Seven' at the rate of one chapter per day while combining the seven deadly sins, the seven cardinal virtues, and the seven colors of the rainbow. Not as easy a task I had originally thought, but so worth it. On that note, I had a plan on how to write this story, but a few changes were made and they were BIG. First, all of the chapters were supposed to be stand-alone one-shots all following a theme - didn't fly and the stories melded into one story. Second, Lucia/Dawn was not supposed to be in an unrequited romance - however, it did add to the affect I was going for so interpret why Kotone had been attacked using that information. Third, the sixth chapter wasn't supposed to take place in Unova, the original thought was to use Falkner - that was a no go and therefore severely altered the end. Fourth, Steven was supposed to be the final piece, but... he was supposed to play a role similar to Blue or Morty - NO, Green had been denied. Hmm, just had the thought of Steven popping in from 'Ending the Cycle' and saying 'Fuck no you moron, my fiancee once, my girlfriend once more!' Not what happened, but kind of funny to think about and would make sense... kind of, maybe, barely?

Any who, thanks to all of you readers! Extra thanks to GioRocket and doublehumpedcamel! Hopefully, I see you all again soon - figuratively anyway. So with that...

Later - Green the Cat


End file.
